¡SouMomo!
by Hiro VP
Summary: Serie de One shot o Two shot dedicados a esta extraña, pero interesante y tierna pareja de Free, dedicados a todos los fans de esta pareja. Sousuke x Momotarou! PD: Posibles lemons más adelante de la historia ewe.
1. One shot 1

_N/A: Bueno primer One-shot SouMomo_ _（ﾉ_ _),_ _espero les guste, ya estoy trabajando en el segundo ;)._

Era igual que cualquier otro día, todo estaba tranquilo, nada fuera de lo normal… bueno, excepto lo que paso hace unos pocos minutos, dejando a todos helados.

No la verdad que nadie le creía, o más bien no lo aceptaban, no podían creer cierto lo que acaba de salir de la boca de Momo ni lo que hizo… más bien lo que NO hizo.

Es que, como es que el chico que durante medio año estuvo peleando con su hermano mayor por la atención de Gou por una cita, ahora se encontraba saludándola como si nada.

Definitivamente algo estaba pasando y Rin lo sabía.

Bueno, no solo él, Nitori y todos los del club de natación de Iwatobi también.

Aunque la mayor impactada era Gou, después de tantos _"¡Gou-san! Gou-san! ¡Sal conmigo Gou-san!"_ y de tanta invasión de espacio personal que el joven Mikoshiba hacía para estar lo más cercano a ella,no se esperaba que hoy obtuviese una respuesta diferente _"¡Hola Gou-san!"_ Solamente esoy nada más simplemente un saludo educado, Momo ni siquiera se le acerco como normalmente lo hace, solo se quedó ahí la saludo y ya.

A lo que están ahora, que todos ellos lo observan de una manera impactada, pero sobre todo curiosa.

\- ¿Por qué todos me miran así? – Pregunto un confundido Momo, después de un largo silencio.

\- Oi Momo, ¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunto Rin, quien lo miraba preocupado.

\- Claro que estoy bien senpai, ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

\- En serio, ¿No será que te hizo daño el emparedado que te comiste antes de venir? – Preguntó un preocupado Nitori.

\- ¡Eeeh! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿A que todo eso? -

\- Es que Momo-chan desde que llegaste no te le has lanzado encima a Gou-chan- Intervino Nagisa-

\- ¡Nagisa/Nagisa-kun!-

\- ¿Qué? Es la verdad- Se defendió este.

\- De cualquier manera, Nagisa tiene razón- Hablo esta vez Gou.

\- Si Momo, dinos que es lo que te pasa- Prosiguió Rin.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Pero si ya le dije que estoy bien!-

\- ¡Ya se! – Volvió a hablar Nagisa.

\- ¿Qué es Nagisa? –

\- Pero si es muy obvio-

\- Dilo de una maldita vez – Apresuro Rin.

\- Está interesado en alguien más – Para sorpresa de todos Haru fue quien hablo.

\- ¡Eeeeeeh! -

\- ¡No es justo Haru-chan! ¡Yo quería decirlo! -

Aunque nadie se diera cuenta, cierto chico de cabello negro y ojos aqua se dispuso a escuchar toda lo que estaban diciendo.

\- ¡Como sabes eso! – Oops, Momo había cavado su propia tumba cuando dijo eso.

\- Entonces es cierto – Hablo Rin.

\- Oops – Dijo tapándose la boca, aunque ya era demasiado tarde.

-¿Pero quién podría ser? – Pregunto Ai.

\- ¡Dinos Momo-chan! –

\- ¡Nagisa!- Lo volvieron a reprender sus amigos.

\- ¡Pero si ustedes también quieren saber!-

\- ¡No se los diré!- Se defendió Momo.

\- ¿Por qué no? – De nuevo hablo Haru.

Ya para ese punto el pobre de Momo se encontraba hecho un manojo de nervios, sabía muy bien que no lo dejarían ir tan fácilmente de ahí.

-B-bueno –

-Déjenlo en paz - Fue interrumpido por la voz de alguien muy bien conocido por todos – Ese es asunto de él no de ustedes, además ya es hora de irnos.

\- Tsk, Sousuke tiene razón – Se giró para dirigirse a sus amigos – Bueno chicos, hasta luego.

\- ¡Adios! - Sin más se fueron.

 _En Samezuka:_

Mientras la mayoría de los chicos se encontraban disfrutando todavía de la piscina, en los vestidores se encontraban dos chicos en especial uno con la espalda pegada a la pared y el otro acorralando al primero.

-A-arigato por lo de hacer rato- Dijo un sonrojado Momo.

-¿Qué cosa?- Pregunto el otro, haciéndose el desentendido.

\- Por sacarme de aquella incomoda conversación- Sonriendo alegremente levanto la cabeza para ver directamente a los ojos al otro chico – En serio muchas gracias, Sou.

\- Ah – Sousuke no pudo evitar sonreír siempre le gustaba cuando su pequeño novio lo llamaba de esa manera – De cualquier manera tenemos que irnos, ve a traer lo que te falta de tus cosas y vas a tu habitación – Revolviéndole el cabello.

\- ¡Hai! – Pero antes de poder ir por sus cosas, Sousuke lo tomo del brazo, guiñándole hacia él – Sou ¡Hmp! – Fue interrumpido por los labios de Sousuke en un suave beso, mientras este le sostenía ambos brazos.

A pesar de que no era el primer beso de ambos, Momo siempre siente que cada beso es como el primero, siempre sentía como su estómago hormigueaba y como su rostro se sonrojaba fuertemente.

Al separarse Sousuke se sentía orgullo, solo él lograba poner de esa manera a el pequeño Mikoshiba, aún si solo fuese un leve rose de labios.

Sousuke ya se dirigía hacia la puerta, dejando a un Momo avergonzado.

-¿P-porque? – Pregunto Momo, logrando detener a Sousuke, este se volteo y le dijo.

-No podía irme sin mi beso de buenas noches – Para luego giñarle un ojo y sonreírle seductoramente – Buenas Noches Momo – Saliendo así de los vestidores.

Pobre de Momo, se quedó ahí con los ojos abiertos, su rostro rojo como un tomate, su corazón latía a mil por hora, pero no pudo evitar que en su rostro se formase una gran sonrisa llena de alegría y de amor.

A pesar de ser tomado con la guardia baja, ya que era la primera vez de _"beso de buenas noches"_ se sentía extremadamente feliz y la verdad no le importaba recibir todas las noches ese beso por parte de su novio.

Pero también estaba alegre por el hecho de que a pesar de que su relación era a espalda de todos, se notaba que era estable y como Sousuke se empeñaba en ser tan afectuoso cuanto podía, poniendo su parte para que su relación funcionase.

Así que muy decidido Momo pensó:

"¡Es mi turno de demostrarle a Sousuke cuanto quiero que lo nuestro funcione!"

*

*  
 _Bueno gracias por leer dejen su reviews!_

 _Hiro-san: No le den ese gusto._

 _Hiro-san! Eres muy malo._

 _Hiro-san: ¿Qué dijiste?_

 _N-nada…_

 _Sayonara~_


	2. One shot 2

_Hola_ （9*w*)9

Estoy de vuelta con el segundo One-shot! Qué lo disfruten.

A decir verdad Ai se encontraba confuso y sorprendido ante la graciosa y poco usual escena en frente de él.

Cuando no, si justamente estaba viendo a Mikoshiba Momotarou, su kohai y su compañero de habitación, estudiando arduamente para los exámenes próximos.

Siendo sincero Ai, trataba lo más posible de no dejar salir una carcajada al ver al otro chico en ese estado. Todo su alrededor lleno de papeles, cabello alborotado debido a que a cada rato pasaba su mano en el cuándo se frustraba, su rostro lo tenía pegado al libro en sus manos, parecía como si quisiese entrar en a las páginas de este.

Muy gracioso la verdad, así que descaradamente Ai tomo una foto, y era 100% seguro que se la enviaría a su senpai.

-¡Ya no lo soporto! – Grito Momo, por fin separándose del libro.

En ese punto Nitori ya no contuvo más la risa, el rostro del menor estaba hecho un desastre, en sus ojos se encontraban leves señas de ojeras, y su rostro en general había una expresión de desesperación, aburrimiento, irá y sueño.

-¡Nitori-senpai! ¡No se ria! – Le reclamó a su senpai.

-L-lo siento Momo-kun – A pesar de tener un rostro suave, Nitori no era una blanca paloma que digamos.

\- No es justo, te ríes de mi sufrimiento –

\- De cualquier manera – cambiando el tema – Tú normalmente no estudias, ¿Por qué lo haces ahora? – Preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Lo que paso es que…

 _Flashback:_

 _Sousuke y Momotarou se encontraban acostados en la cama del mayor, cada uno en los brazos del otro, estaban en suma tranquilidad, disfrutando de ese tiempo estando juntos que en ese momento compartían._

 _A decir verdad para ese tiempo tendrían que estar practicando en la piscina junto a los demás, pero gracias a que lograron convencer muy amablemente a Rin, a lo que basto que Sousuke le dijera que si no quería que Haru se enterara de su "secreto", a lo que rápidamente Rin los dejo solos._

 _Al ver a Momotarou estando plácidamente dormido con hilo de saliva por la comisura de su labio, Sousuke sin tener la fuerza de interrumpir el estado de tranquilidad de su novio, de manera cuidadosa se apartó de él y bajo de la litera._

 _Sin más se dirigió al escritorio que se encontraba en la habitación, en donde posaba un libro que Sousuke tenía planeado leer, antes de ir hacia su objetivo, opto por recoger la mochila a medio abrir de Momo._

 _Justo cuando la coloco en el escritorio, esta se deslizo haciendo que diversos papeles salieran de ella, pero fue uno con cierto color que le llamo especialmente la atención, y sin rodeos lo tomo y lo leyó._

 _Si Sousuke estaba feliz hace unos momentos, pues ahora era todo lo contrario, de todos los sentimientos que lo abarcaban habían dos ellos predominaban más que los otros. Intentando recobrar la calma, tomo grandes bocanadas de aire, ya luego dejaría que eso saliera, vaya sorpresa la que llevaría Momotarou._

 _Quien tiempo después se despertó algo extrañado al no sentir el cálido cuerpo del mayor al lado suyo, sin más se sentó y estiro los brazos…_

 _-Momotarou- Sintió que un escalofrió surcaba su columna vertebral cuando escucho su nombre completo de la boca de su novio… Sabía que no era nada bueno._

 _\- D-dime Sou… - Dijo aun dándole la espalda, no tenía el valor de voltear._

 _\- Deja de darme la espalda y ven acá –_

 _Sin más remedio, hizo caso, aunque se sentía como cuando un padre regaña a su hijo, pero no podía en contra de la voz autoritaria de su novio. Ya enfrente a Sousuke, levanto la cabeza, lo cual no fue buena idea, la expresión en el rostro del más alto era sombría._

 _Trago grueso cuando le mostro cierto papel, supo porque su novio se encontraba de esa manera, ese cierto papel era el mismo que había llamado la atención a Sousuke._

 _Eran las notas académicas de Momotarou._

 _Fin Flashback._

-Después de eso Sousuke-senpai, me dio un gran sermón –

\- No creo que tengas tan malas not… -Fue interrumpido al ver dichas notas - ¡Cómo es posible! ¡Reprobaste casi todas tus clases!

\- ¡Es que son muy aburridas! – Se quejó como un niño - ¡Además solo fueron 2!

\- Pero con esas notas, parece que son todas-

-Sousuke-senpai incluso me ha estado evadiendo para que estudie- Dijo tristemente Momo - ¡Ayúdame Nitori-senpai!

Suspirando Nitori acepto, de cualquier manera ya sabía que si aún decía que no, su Kohai lo hostigaría hasta que aceptara.

-Te ayudare, comencemos con Computación-

-¡Yay!... ¡Arigato Nitori-senpai!

El de cabello gris estaba sorprendido al escuchar a Momo con respecto a la Computación, el chico sabía muy bien cada cosa, incluso Nitori lo interrumpía para que no siguiera dando su no tan pequeño discurso de dicha materia.

La duda lo invadió, entonces, si el sabia todas esas cosas ¿Por qué iba tan mal? Su incógnita tuvo su respuesta cuando llegaron a la parte práctica del estudio, es cierto que Momo sabe de computación, el uso básico de la computadora, pero al momento pero al momento de usarla para algo más complejo…

Era todo un desastre, pobre Nitori estuvo a punto de perder su única computadora.

Luego comenzaron con Contabilidad, un gran reto para ambos, debido a que Momo no sabía absolutamente nada y Nitori no encontraba la manera más fácil de explicarle.

Momo tardó tres días en poder comprender todo, los cuales fueron los tres días más horribles de su vida, sentía su cabeza explotar.

Lo bueno es que terminaron sin daños mayores.

 _2 Semanas Después:_

-¡Si! ¡Lo logré! ¡Muchas gracias senpai! – Dijo alegremente Momo, mientras abrazaba fuertemente al de baja estatura.

\- E-está bien Momo-kun, p-pero n-no respiro – Dijo este ya al punto de desmayarse por la falta de oxígeno.

\- ¡Lo siento! Bien, ya regreso – Sin más salió corriendo así su objetivo.

Sousuke se encontraba caminando por el pasillo dirigiéndose a su dormitorio, tenía planeado descansar luego de un largo día de clases y que mejor que disfrutar el día libre del entrenamiento. Aunque no dejaba de estar preocupado por su pequeño novio.

-¡Sou!- Ahí estaba, tan alegre como siempre - ¡Toma! – Le extendió un papel, el cual Sousuke tomo.

-Wow- Fue lo único que logró articular, había aprobado cada una de las clases con notas satisfactorias – Felicidades Momo, estoy orgulloso

-¡!- Se sonrojo al escuchar aquellas palabras, como de costumbre bajo la cabeza– G-gracias.

\- Momo – El pequeño Mikoshiba se sobresaltó y sonrojo más al sentir como era envuelto por los brazos de su novio- Estoy feliz por ti, y como sé que te has estado esforzando, tengo dos cosas para ti ¿Quieres saber cuáles son? – Pregunto directamente en el odio del pequeño.

-S-si- No evitó tartamudear al sentir el cálido aliento tan cerca.

\- Este fin de semana si tu hermano lo permite, tu y yo iremos a un pequeño pueblo por aquí, me han dicho que ahí se encuentran varios tipos de escarabajos, ¿Qué tal?-

-¡Fantástico!- Y a como pudo, rodeo con sus brazos a Sousuke, sabía que a pesar de todo su Nii-san le dejaría ir - ¿Y qué es lo otro? – Pregunto inocentemente.

A lo que Sousuke sonrió con malicia, para entonces susurrarle al oido dicha cosa a Momo, sonrió más aun al ver cuán rojo estaba el Mikoshiba, podía ver sus orejas y un poco el cuello también rojos.

-P-pero y ¿Rin-senpai? – Preguntó mientras pegaba su rostro contra el pecho del otro.

-No te preocupes por él, pasará la noche con Nanase.

Sin más ambos fueron directamente a la habitación del mayor, al llegar a ella basta decir que Sousuke se olvidó de su descanso, Momo olvido lo cansado que estaba, lo único que estaban concentrados y que les importaba era el sentir por completo el cuerpo del otro.

"Si así es como me recompensara, empezare a estudiar más" Fue lo último que logro pensar Momo antes de caer por el placer.

*

*

*  
 _¡FIN DEL SEGUNDO!_

 _Bueno lo subí hoy, porque mañana estare deprimida todo el santo dia debido a un p**** trabajo que tengo que entregar (#T-T)9 y es 100% que olvide subir esto._

 _Espero les guste._

 _Sayonara._


	3. One shot 3

_Nota: … ¡LEMON! ¡LEMON! ¿Lemon?... si ¡Leeeeeeemooooooooooon! XD espero les guste, es mi primer lemon Shaoi~ espero no haber metido la pata._

 _Noches:_

A Momotarou siempre lo comparaban con el sol, tan brillante y alegre y lleno de energía, su propio novio se lo había dicho ya varias veces.

Decían que él, es el tipo de personas a las cuales les gusta más las mañanas que las noches, debido a su dinámica actitud, pero nuestro querido Momo no opinaba lo mismo.

A él le gusta… no, le encanta las noches, durante ellas él puede sentir paz, frescura, tranquilidad de ellas, pero la verdadera razón es que hay noches en las cuales esa tranquilidad es rota por gritos de satisfacción, tal como esa misma noche.

Momotarou se encontraba falto de aire, sin camisa, prácticamente estaba solo en bóxer, acostado de espalda sobre una cama, mientras que este se aferraba de la espalda de Sousuke quien se encontraba encima de él, quien solo tenía puesto el pantalón.

-¡Ah~!- No pudo contener más el gemido cuando sintió como una mano de Sousuke se instalaba por debajo de su bóxer y masajeaba su miembro erecto – Hmn – Momo se encontraba ansioso, ya quería sentir a su novio dentro de él - Ah~ ah~ S-sou~

\- ¿Hmn? – Se hiso el desentendido mientras seguía con lo que estaba haciendo, ahora repartiendo besos y mordidas a lo largo del cuello del de cabello naranja, sonrió más cuando sintió como un poco de semen empezaba a salir del miembro del menor… Amaba hacer sufrir a Momo cuando era acerca del sexo.

\- S-sou~ Hmn, p-por f-¡ah!-vor – Era clara la desesperación que se palpaba en su voz.

\- ¿Por favor que Momo? – Preguntó descaradamente y directo en el oído izquierdo del otro - ¿Qué es lo que quieres Momo? Anda dímelo.

\- Y-yo – Se encontraba sonrojado de lo penoso que era decir lo que de verdad quería que su novio hiciera con él, pero la lujuria gano y sin más lo dijo – Quiero que me hagas el amor Sou~

Eso impacto a ambos por igual, pero fueron las palabras sino el hecho de cómo fueron dichas, con una sensual voz llena de deseo, logrando que el miembro de Sousuke creciera más dentro de su ahora pantalón.

- _Yes, my lord~-_ En definitiva ya no había punto de retorno.

Sin perder el tiempo Sousuke se irguió y termino de quitarse la ropa que aun tenia, bajando un poco lento su ropa interior, sabiendo muy bien que su novio lo estaba devorando con la mirada y quería que este se desesperara un poco más por la espera.

Regresó a estar sobre Momo y sin más lo beso con toda la pasión del mundo, un beso en todo involucraba lengua y dientes, disfrutando ambos el calor y tacto de sus cuerpos desnudos.

Aprovechando la ocasión Sousuke comenzó a mover su cadera empezando una deliciosa fricción entre el miembro de ambos, sacando gemidos por parte de Momo.

Tan distraído tenia a Momo que este no se dio cuenta, que su novio buscaba camino hacia el pequeño agujero en medio del trasero del menor.

-¡AH!- Dio un leve grito cuando sintió como los dedos de Sousuke se instalaban dentro de él, primero uno, luego otro y otro, hasta que al final habían 4 dedos dentro de él – S-sou hmn~ S-sou.

Seguro de haber preparado a su novio, Sousuke saco lentamente sus dedos buscando como molestar un poco al Mikoshiba.

Posicionándose entre las piernas de Momo, las cuales había puesto alrededor de su cintura, entro de una sola penetración.

-¡AH!- Momo amaba como se sentía lleno con el miembro de Sousuke dentro de él, le gustaba sentir el leve dolor de la penetración.

Nada más lo penetro, Sousuke comenzó con penetraciones fuertes pero lentas, de nuevo quería escuchar a Momo suplicar por más, lo cual no tardó mucho en suceder.

- _Sou~ m-más rápido, más fuerte_ \- Si, estaba desesperado, quería que su novio lo penetrara como si lo fuese a partir en dos, pero lo quería ya – P-por favor Sou.

\- Mierda – No logró resistirse a la erótica cara de Momo, su rostro sonrojado por la excitación, respiración irregular, sus ojos estaban llorosos por la inmensa lujuria.

Las penetraciones fueron aumentando, cada vez más y más, fuertes y rápidas.

En aquella habitación solo se lograba escuchar el ruido del crujir de la cama, el cómo está también golpeaba contra la pared, también los gemidos y gritos de pasión, los cuales siguieron a lo largo de la noche.

 _No cambiaria ninguna de las noches si puedo tenerte conmigo, de estas y mil maneras._

 _Mañanas:_

A Sousuke siempre lo comparaban con la luna, interesante, misterioso y sereno, su propio novio se lo había dicho ya varias veces.

Decían que él, es el tipo de personas a las cuales les gusta más las noches que las mañanas, debido a su carácter serio, a lo cual concluían que a él, le gustaba la tranquilidad de las cosas, pero lo que no sabían.

A él le gusta… más bien a él le encantan las mañanas, como siente el inicio de un nuevo día, brindando nuevas oportunidades para él, pero la verdadera razón es que hay mañanas en las cuales él puede sentirse completamente feliz de iniciar el día, tal como esa misma mañana.

Podía escuchar el cantar de las aves que daban la bienvenida a un nuevo día, sin tener de otra comenzó a abrir sus ojos, solo para dejar que una cálida sonrisa se formase en su rostro.

Junto a él, en aquella cama se encontraba aquel chico el cual estaba profundamente enamorado desde hace ya 1 año, no pudo evitar pensar que se veía adorable con el cabello despeinado, con un pequeño hilo de saliva cayendo por la comisura de su labio y un leve ronquido.

Sin darse cuenta volvió a caer dormido, lo que no supo es que al poco tiempo su novio se había despertado.

Sousuke volvió a recobrar el conocimiento cuando escucho ciertos ruidos que específicamente provenían de la cocina. Se sentó a la orilla de la cama al darse cuenta que Momo ya no se encontraba ahí.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse le llamo la atención y lo que vio le hizo que su corazón se derritiera.

-¡Sou! Pensé que aun dormías, ¡Vamos ya hice el desayuno!- Justo ahí estaba Momo, tan alegre y lleno de energía como siempre, usando una de las camisas de Sousuke, la cual rebelaba uno de sus hombros, en donde se veían diversas mordidas y chupetes, también esta le llegaba hasta el muslo.

Pero lo que más le gusto, fue ver esa hermosa sonrisa, llena de amor y felicidad.

 _No cambiaria ninguna de las mañanas si puedo despertar ha contigo envuelto en mis brazos._

 _*_

 _*_

 _Disculpen la demora, no tengo excusas… simplemente se me olvido._

 _Hiro-san: Me decepcionas._

 _Lo sé, de cualquier manera espero les guste este!_


	4. One shot 4

_N/A: el one shot 4! Por fin está aquí después de tanto… espero lo disfruten._

Momotarou sabía muy bien que Sousuke no era una persona muy sociable que se diga y por ello no tenía muchos amigos, así que como buen novio, él dejaba que hablase todo lo que quisiese con ellos.

Y eso estaba bien, porque él lo entendía, incluso a veces Sousuke lo llevaba para que se familiarizase con sus amigos.

Todo está bien, hasta que lo conoció.

A ese cierto "amigo" de Sousuke, que desde la primera vez que lo vio y conoció le dio una mala espina. Ese tan amigo de él, que no le agradaba la confianza que se daba para acercarse así a su novio, no era otro más que Shigino Kisumi.

El peli rosa desde la primera vez, lo único que hacia cada vez que veía a Sousuke era pegársele como chicle, no hacía más pegarse a él, no perdía el tiempo en coquetear con su novio, bien que sabía que Sousuke y él son novios, aún recuerda ese día.

 _Flashback:_

 _Sousuke y Momo se encontraban caminando por el parque esa tarde, estaban en el inicio de su cita, tenían planeado caminar un momento y luego ir a comer, principalmente a pasar tiempo de calidad juntos._

 _Todo iba bien, Momo se encontraba alegre ya que casi no había estado a solas con su novio, así que si solo fuese caminar él estaba feliz, pero su felicidad acabo cuando de repente._

 _-¡Sousuke~! – Y entonces solo logro ver cabellos rosados. Si, debido a que ahora SU novio era abrazado de manera demasiado afectuosa para su gusto, por un chico de cabello rosado – Sousuke~ tanto tiempo sin vernos~._

 _-Kisumi… suéltame- Dijo Sousuke, quitándose de encima al de cabello rosa._

 _-Siempre tan serio Sousuke – Menciono Kisumi, posando su brazo sobre el hombro (el bueno) de Sousuke, entonces se dio cuenta del pequeño Momo - ¿Oh? ¿Tú quién eres?_

 _-Mikoshiba Momotarou, mucho gusto – Se presentó ante el otro chico - ¿Usted es amigo de Sou… Sousuke-senpai?_

 _-¡Claro que sí! Por cierto soy, Shigino Kisumi, encantado – Le sonrio, aunque Momo se dio cuenta que esta era falsa – Nee, Sousuke ¿A dónde ibas? – Ignoro completamente a Momo._

 _-Eso no es asunto tuyo, deja de molestar, tenemos que irnos – Esta vez quitando definitivamente a Kisumi._

 _-Tan gruñón como siempre~ - De nuevo centro su atención a Momo - ¡Nos vemos Momo-chan~! –Procedió a abrazarlo, antes de separarse de él, le susurro "Sousuke será mío~"_

 _Se separó con una "inocente" sonrisa viendo a un sorprendido Momo, para dirigirse a Sousuke._

 _-¡Adiós Sou-chan~! – Se fue, no sin antes guiñarle el ojo y sonreír seductoramente a Sousuke._

 _A pesar de que Sousuke no le presto importancia, Momo era un caso distinto, en esa cita había encontrado un enemigo, ya teni suficiente con el ángel de Iwatobi y free style-senpai, que siempre parecían estar atentos a su novio e incluso buscar como conversar con él, ahora venía este…_

 _Zorro rosado._

 _Enemigo número 1 de Momotarou._

 _Fin Flashback._

 __Desde ese día el chico " _zorro rosado"_ comenzó a fastidiarlos, era seguro tenía un tipo de rastreador o algo parecido ya que cada vez que Sousuke y él, salían juntos de la nada y de alguna manera se les aparecía y como siempre lo primero que hacía era coquetear con Sousuke, pero eso no era lo peor o no, ni tampoco de que el peli rosa buscaba como que Sousuke se olvidara de él, lo peor era que ¡Sousuke SU novio no hacía nada al respecto!

Dejaba al otro chico acercársele todo lo que quisiese, claro luego lo apartaba y le decía que tenían que irse, ¡Pero aun así!

A como pasaba justo en ese momento, Sousuke y él habían salido a comer en una pequeña cafetería para estar un momento a solas, todo se encontraba calmado, solo ellos (y una pareja que estaba en otra mesa más alejada) justo cuando Momo apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Sousuke…

-Sousuke~ - _"¡Debe de ser una broma!"_ pensó Momo, pero no cuando vio Kisumi ya estaba frente a ellos con una de sus sonrisas _" !Maldito zorro rosado¡ "_

 _15 minutos después:_

Momo estaba a punto de explotar en gritos, en cualquier momento lo haría.

Veia como Sousuke y Kisumi conversaban, bueno más bien Kisumi hablaba sin parar el otro solo asentía y respondía con un sí o un no, toda su atención estaba en el de cabello rosa.

-Nee Sousuke~ - Momo pudo escuchar claramente el tono coqueto de su voz - Que te parece y mañana en la noche, tú y yo vamos a al cine.

"!¿QUÉ?! ¡LO ESTA INVITANDO A UNA CITA!"

A lo que Sousuke le respondió con un "hum", sip, ese fue detonador que hizo explotar la paciencia de Momotarou.

-¡Ya es suficiente! – Gritó levantándose de su asiento y con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, sorprendiendo a todos los que se encontraban en la cafetería, en especial a Sousuke - ¡Ya estoy hartó de lidiar contigo! ¡Por que no solo nos puede dejar en paz! – Al abrir sus ojos logro ver que todos lo observaban detenidamente.

Esto lo hizo sonrojarse de la vergüenza, no aguantando más todo lo que había pasado ese día salió corriendo del establecimiento, justo cuando pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Ignoro completamente como era llamado a gritos, en ese momento Momo solo quería salir de allí, alejarse de todo.

No dejo de correr hasta se sintió como lo acorralaban a un árbol y le sostenían ambas muñecas.

-¿Momo? – Pero Momo no levanto el rostro, no quería ver a Sousuke – Momotarou mírame – Esta vez la voz de Sousuke era casi de súplica, pero Momo negó con la cabeza – Por favor.

Vio a Sousuke cuando este con una mano le tomo del mentón eh hizo que le viese a los ojos. Momo pudo ver la preocupación y tristeza que reflejaban aquello ojos de color aqua que tanto amaba.

Sousuke en cambio, sintió como su corazón se estrujaba al ver a el pequeño Mikoshiba de esa manera, una gran tristeza y dolor se mostraban en rostro del menor, esas lágrimas de desesperación que caían por su bello rostro, era una de las cosas más dolorosa que ha visto.

Sin más Momo se encontró envuelto en un gran y cálido abrazo, se aferró a Sousuke y dejo salir más sus lágrimas.

Luego de un rato, Sousuke decidió hablar de nuevo.

Momo ¿Por qué saliste corriendo de esa manera? – Le pregunto mientras acariciaba el cabello del menor.

-E-es que *snif* y-ya no soportaba *snif* *snif* ya no soportaba como e-ese "zorro rosado" t-te coqueteaba *snif* c-como intentaba que te a-alejaras d-de mi *snif* y c-como tú no le d-decías n-na*snif*n-nada.

Ante aquellas palabras Sousuke se sentía más triste, él sabía muy bien que Kisumi le coqueteaba todo el tiempo, ¡rayos incluso una vez se le confeso! Pero Sousuke no le interesaba, era por eso que no le prestaba mucha atención, sabía que si lo hacía empeoraría las cosas.

Lo que Sousuke no se puso a pensar fue en su pequeño novio, en como este reaccionaba a la actitud de Kisumi "Bien hecho Sousuke por no pensar correctamente la cagaste" se regañó así mismo por semejante estupidez.

-Momo – Llamo al menor, esta vez este si lo vio directamente a los ojos – Momo, discúlpame por mi manera de actuar, tú eres lo más preciado que tengo en la vida, lo último que yo quisiera es acerté sufrir – A este punto ya había limpiado las lágrimas de Momo con sus pulgares, ahora tenía el rostro el menor entre sus manos.

Al escuchar esas palabras por parte de Sousuke, sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza, como todo su ser se llenaba de alegría, sus ojos tomaron de nuevo ese brillo característico de su jovial ser.

Con lágrimas de nuevo brotando de sus ojos, un sonrojado rostro y una gran sonrisa Momo asintió en modo de aceptación a la disculpa.

-Muchas gracias – Sonrió cálidamente Sousuke bajando levemente hasta quedar a pocos centímetros del rostro de Momo – _Aishiteru Momo._

 _-Aishiteru Sousuke –_ Sin más eliminaron la distancia que tenían y se fundieron en un beso.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de la presencia de otra persona, la cual se encontraba en escondido tras una de las paredes cercanas del lugar, había escuchado todo lo que habían dicho

"Al final no pude contra ti, él siempre te preferirá, solo espero que lo valores, en cualquier desliz él será mío" Pensó el chico de cabello rosado caminando lejos de ahí, mientras lagrimas caían en su rostro y una sonrisa falsa se hacía presente.

Estuvieron un largo tiempo envueltos en aquel calor, abrazados el uno con el otro, disfrutando del momento de todo el amor que se profesaban en aquellos besos.

-Ven, vayamos a casa – Dijo Sousuke al momento de terminar aquella sesión de besos.

-¡Hai! – Respondió alegremente el menor.

Durante todo el camino Sousuke llevaba cargado a Momotarou en su espalda, mientras el otro chico se aferraba al cálido cuerpo de su novio, ambos conversaban alegremente, entre risas y uno que otro beso por ahí.

" _Toda pareja tiene peleas, ninguna pareja es perfecta, pero mientras tú y yo estemos juntos, sé que seguiremos adelante"_

 _Jjejejejeje *riendo incómodamente*_

 _Hiro-san: ¡Hasta que al fin! ¡De que te tardaste si no haces nada!_

… _Ups? -_ ' _…_

 _Hiro-san: Ups?! UPS?! ES LO UNICO QUE PUEDES DECIR!_

 _*sale corriendo por su vida*_

 _Hiro-san: ¡VEN AQUÍ, TE DARE TÚ MERECIDO! *corre tras ella*_

 _Sayonara~_


	5. One shot 5

_N/A: Bueno eh aquí el 5to one shot~ ¡espero les guste!_

 _ *****_

 _ *****_

 _ ***  
**_ _Lunes 22 de junio:_

De noche en la estación de policía se encontraban un par de amigos, un chico de cabello rojo y otro de cabello negro, quienes ya estaban a punto de terminar su turno.

-Que agotador - Dijo el de cabello rojo.

-Hum, no te quejes, ya casi terminamos- Le respondió el de cabello negro.

-Tan serio como siempre no Sousuke- Le dijo.

-Y tu toda una reina del drama, no Rin- Le respondió de vuelta Sousuke a Rin, mientras sonreía al ver la expresión de su amigo.

-¡Oye eso no es cierto!-

-En serio, déjame recordarte la vez en que me dispararon y tú lo que hiciste fue ponerte a llorar y literalmente me decías indirectamente que me iba a morir, si eso no es drama no sé qué es – Le devolvió Sousuke mientras miraba a su amigo.

-E-eso… ¡Te dispararon! ¿Qué carajos querías que hiciera?- A este punto Rin se encontraba sonrojado de la vergüenza.

-Por favor Rin, te lo dije, te lo dijo el sujeto de la ambulancia, incluso te lo dijo el doctor, la bala no había hecho nada que me perjudicara-

-Jódete, a la próxima no me preocupo por ti mal agradecido-

Luego de esa pequeña discusión, ambos empacaron para salir por fin de su trabajo, luego de un exhausto día.

-Oi Aomine, no tardes mucho y ve a descansar a tu casa- Sousuke le dijo al menor que se encontraba ahí y que no hace mucho se había unido a la policía, Aomine Daiki.

-No se preocupe Yamazaki-san, ya casi termino- Le respondió Aomine- Por cierto, felicidades por el día de mañana.

-Gracias, nos vemos- Sin más ambos hombres se fueron.

Mientras caminaban hacia la estación de tren, ambos decidieron entablar una conversación.

Luego de 15 minutos de risas, gritos y leves golpes y de otros 30 minutos de viaje cada quien se dirigió a su casa.

-Tadaima- Dijo Sousuke de manera silenciosa, debido que eran altas horas de la noche y no quería levantar a nadie.

Quitándose los zapatos y dejando su sombrero de policía, se dirigió a calentar la comida que estaba preparada para él. Luego de terminar y lavar el plato se dirigió hacia la habitación que compartía con su pareja.

Al entrar vio que no había nadie ahí, no era extraño ni malo, los días que venía tan tarde siempre pasaba, aunque siempre le hacía falta. Sin más, luego de cambiarse se fue a dormir.

 _A la mañana siguiente: 23 de junio._

 _7:00 am._

En una habitación se encontraban 4 personas, 1 adulto y 3 niños, 1 de ellos más bajo que los otros 2 para ser más específicos, los cuales se encontraban reunidos elaborando un plan.

-Muy bien niños, ¿Ya saben qué hacer?- Preguntó el adulto a los menores, quienes respondieron asintiendo la cabeza.

-¡Haremos lo mejor!- Respondió uno de los niños.

-¡Por papá!- Dijo el otro.

-Yay~ bien, iré a preparar el desayuno, ustedes a bañarse y luego ya saben que hacer- Les menciono el mayor.

Cada quien se fue a hacer lo sus cosas.

 _8:30 am:_

Sousuke se encontraba plácidamente dormido, no había programado la alarma debido a su día libre, así que dormía tranquilamente hasta que…

BAMN!

-¡Oto-san! ¡Oto-san! ¡Oto-san!- Se escuchó la voz de dos niños quienes se decidieron en despertar a su papá.

Sousuke al escuchar a sus hijos se despertó, y se encontró con la radiante sonrisa de los pequeños.

-¡Buenos días papá!- Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

\- Hmn, buenos días, Sasuke, Kaien- Saludo Sousuke a su par de gemelos de 10 años.

Yamazaki Sasuke era el mayor, posee cabello negro y ojos amarillo dorado, este tiene el estilo de cabello de su padre. Llevaba puesto un abrigo de color negro con botones naranjas, con un pantalón naranja y zapatos deportivos negros con rojos. Sousuke siempre se preguntaba como soportaba usar un abrigo.

Yamazaki Kaien era el menor de los dos, al igual que su hermano este tiene cabello negro y ojos amarillo dorado, este posee el estilo de cabello de su mamá, al igual que el estilo de los ojos. Llevaba puesto una camiseta negra con capucha de color naranja, un short negro con franjas naranjas a los lados y zapatos deportivos naranjas.

A Sousuke le daba gracias que a pesar de que ambos menores fuesen tan alegres les gustara usar ropa oscura.

Luego de que los niños se fueran, Sousuke se fue a alistarse para iniciar ese día.

 _15 minutos después:_

Un bañado y arreglado Sousuke se dedicó a bajar a desayunar, encontrándose no solo a sus pequeños comiendo, sino que también a la madre de ellos y esposo de Sousuke.

-¡Buenos días Sou!- Saludo su pareja con una radiante sonrisa.

-Buenos días Momo- Procedió a darle un beso en los labios.

-¡Buenos días!- Se escuchó la voz del último miembro de la familia Yamazaki.

Yamazaki Mayu, una niña de 8 años era en aspecto contraria a sus hermanos mayores, ella posee cabello color naranja como su madre, atado en una coleta baja, posee un par de ojos color aqua como los de su papá. Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco con pétalos de sakura dibujados en este y unas sandalias rosas ( _N/A: ¡Lo siento, sé que dicen que el cabello de Momo es rojo, pero lo dejo en NARANJA!)_

Sin más, todos se concentraron en su desayuno

Era un momento en familia que ellos siempre disfrutaban, riendo, conversando, pasando un rato juntos, pero ese no era un día cualquiera.

Inicia el plan~

Al terminar el desayuno Momo le hizo una leve señal a sus hijos, la cual Sousuke no se dio cuenta.

-Oto-san – Le llamo la atención Kaien – Quería saber si quieres acompañarme a dar correr un rato.

-¿?- Sousuke se encontraba confuso, no por el hecho de que le haya dicho eso, sino que normalmente el que le pedía ese tipo de favor era Sasuke – Esta bien, solo lavo los platos y vamos – Pero aun así no se lo negaría a su hijo.

Cuando Sousuke se dirigió a la cocina al lavar los platos, Momo comenzó a hablar con los niños.

-Kaiencchi, tienes que tener a tu Oto-san fuera por lo menos unas 3 horas, has todo lo posible por tenerlo ocupado-

-Lo haré, la misión depende de mí- Respondió el pequeño Kaien.

-Con nosotros aquí, ayudaremos más a Oka-chan- Dijo Mayu.

-Suerte Outoto- Le dijo Sasuke a su hermano.

5 minutos después ambos Yamazaki se fueron.

-¡Bien niños manos a la obra!- Gritó animadamente Momo.

-¡Hai!-

 _Mientras tanto:_

"Vaya, no sé cómo es posible a Nii-chan le guste tanto correr, me arden los pulmones" Pensaba el pequeño Kaien mientras corría a cómo podía junto a su padre.

Para Sousuke no era problema, gracias que desde joven salía a correr a la par de Rin, aún más cuando ingreso a la policía, por el entrenamiento. Pero no era lo mismo con su pequeño hijo.

-Kaien- Lo próximo que supo el pequeño fue que su papá ahora lo llevaba en sus hombros.

-¡!- Se sonrojo al ser descubierto - ¡Oye a-aun puedo seguir corriendo!

-Si claro, si parecía que en cualquier momento ibas a caer por falta de aire- Le respondió Sousuke ahora caminando con su hijo en dirección al parque.

-Outo-san, cuando sea más grande quiero ser un policía igual que tú- Dijo Kaien abrazando a como pudo a su papá.

Sousuke al escuchar esas palabras se sintió feliz, a pesar de ser muy animado Kaien tendía a ser algo tímido cuando hablaba con él, por eso Sousuke sonreía cuando el menor le hablaba con confianza.

"Mientras estemos fuera, disfrutare el tiempo con él" Pensó el mayor.

 _3 horas después:_

Sin imaginarse que las 3 horas habían pasado, los dos Yamazaki regresaban a su casa, solo para encontrar a Momo en la entrada esperándolos.

-¡Hola! ¿Se divirtieron? – Pregunto Momo.

-¡Sí!- Respondió alegremente Kaien y recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de Sousuke.

-Que bien, bueno ahora ve a dentro, mientras hablo con tu Oto-san-

Al entrar Kaien, se encontró a sus dos hermanos quienes le dijeron que se fuese a cambiar rápido mientras sus padres estaban afuera.

-No pensé que lo lograría sabes- Comenzó a hablar Sousuke –No está acostumbrado a correr tanto, pero lo intento.

-Mi pobre _Pyuncchi~ -_ Sip, Momo a veces llamaba a Kain Pyuncchi, dedicado a su querido Pyunsuke – Por cierto Sou~

-¿? – Cuando vio, Sousuke estaba siendo besado por Momotarou.

Aprovechando la oportunidad, Sousuke tomo en brazos a Momo y comenzó a besarlo con más pasión e intensidad.

-¡No!- Grito traviesamente Momo cuando sintió como Sousuke comenzaba a intensificar las cosas – Ven, algo te espera adentro~

Confuso Sousuke siguió a Momo dentro su casa, no más se dirigieron a la sala de estar cuando…

¡SORPRESA!– Gritaron sus 3 hijos al mismo tiempo a un sorprendido Sousuke.

La habitación se encontraba adornada con globos y serpentinas de varios colores, en el centro se encontraba una mesa con platillos como Nikujyaga*, Arroz frito con pulpo y el favorito de Sousuke Tonkatsu.

-¡FELIZ DIA DEL PADRE!- Le dijeron los niños Sousuke, entonces este vio como entre los tres sostenían un pastel en el cual claramente se leía.

" _¡Para el mejor y sorprendente papá de todos!"_

-Feliz día del padre Sou- Le dijo Momo dándole un beso en la mejilla y ayudando a los niños a poner el pastel sobre la mesa.

Sousuke solo atino en sonreír lo más que pudo, mientras lágrimas de alegría caían sobre su rostro, para luego abrazar a toda su familia, con todo el amor que le tenía.

 _Dos días después:_

 _Estación de policías:_

Al llegar a la estación Sousuke fue saludado por Aomine.

-Buenos días Yamazaki-san- Le recibió el menor, algo sorprendido de ver tan alegre a su superior.

-Buenos días Aomine- Se dirigio a su oficina, en donde se encontró a su amigo de cabello rojo.

-¡Sousuke!- Dijo este, para luego decir - ¿Qué es eso?

-Un regalo de los niños- Le dijo muy sonriente a su amigo, quien le sonrió de vuelta.

Lo que Rin hablaba era de unas placas que llevaba Sousuke, estas era un poco más pequeñas que la placa de policía, estas decían:

" _El mejor papá del mundo"_

" _Siempre serás nuestro héroe"_

" _Te amamos de parte de Sasuke, Kaien y Mayu"_

Sousuke se sentía orgulloso de ser padre, porque…

" _Cualquier idiota puede tener un hijo, pero solo aun verdadero hombre se le puede decir 'papá'"_

 **Nikujyaga - Estofado de patatas con carne.**

 **Tonkatsu - Chuletas de cerdo empanizadas y fritas**

 *****

 *****

 _Hola~ sé que me atrase pero esto es por el día del padre \\(-w-)/_

 _Hiro-san: Haré como que te creo…_

 _Es enserio además estuve ocupada~_

 _Hiro-san: ¡Si, ocupada en comer pastel!_

 **(** **っ** ڡ **˘ς)** _Estaba Delicioso~_

 _Hiro-san:_ （−＿−；）

 _Sayonara~_


	6. One shot 6

_Hola! Estoy de vuelta!_

 _Makoto: ¡H-hola!_

 _Y sip! Makoto-chan me acompañara en vez de Hiro-san ya que él está ocupado con JR 3!_

 _Makoto: Sé que nos divertiremos, ne Haru-chan?_

 _Haru: Hmn, suerte Makoto *Sale corriendo*_

 _Makoto: ¡Haaaruuu!_

 _Por cierto esto es dedicado a Liziz por darme la idea de celoso Sousuke y a ninashark por agradecimiento de escribir "gran osadía". Es la cosa que más larga que eh escrito en toda mi vida._

En todo Samezuka se podían ver a varios Alphas, claro también se encontraban Omegas, pero estos eran más escasos en dicha Academia.

Debido a esto ha habido casos en los cuales distintos Alphas se han enfrentado entre sí en diversas batallas por uno que otro Omega.

Eso no era distinto en lo que concernía al equipo de natación, en los cuales predominaban los Alphas, exceptuando a dos Omegas que estaban ahí y que ya se encontraban reclamados.

Por eso, les contare como fue, por eso lo siguiente…

En el caso de Nitori, a decir verdad todo Samezuka ya sabía quién iba a ser su compañero, se sabía con solo ver a los ojos del pequeño Omega y los del Alpha en el que estaba interesado. Debido a eso, los demás chicos no se acercaron debido a que a pesar de que no estaba marcado en ese momento el Alpha era bien posesivo con él aunque no tanto, para que el pequeño Omega pudiese tener amigos. Rin es un Alpha tranquilo.

Lo que impacto y se esperó que pasase ni en millones de años, fuese que el Alpha más predominante y de mayor complexión y que el cual todo Omega quisiera y que de por sí varios de los Omegas del Samezuka se interesaron en él e incluso hubieron algunos que se les insinuaban, ni siquiera se inmutaba ante esta situación.

Muchos Omegas se encontraban tristes de no poder quedarse ni con una mísera pizca de atención por parte del Alpha.

Sousuke es uno de los pocos Alphas de los cuales poseen una inmensa presencia que de solo sentirla atemoriza a los demás Alphas y lo cual excitaba a todo Omega en su camino, contando algunos que YA estaban marcados.

Pero a Sousuke no le interesaba ninguno de ellos, él ya tenía en la mira a cierto Omega.

Muchos se sorprendieron más cuando el Angel de Iwatobi, Tachibana Makoto Alpha del equipo de natación y Free style boy Nanase Haruka un Omega de dos del mismo equipo, no dejaban de ver a Sousuke. Cada vez que Sousuke saludaba a Makoto este a pesar de ser Alpha se comportaba como todo un Omega en la presencia del pelinegro. Casi imposible de creer, también observaban como unas veces la cara de Haruka tomaba un leve sonrojo cuando estaba cerca del otro.

Y eso a cierto Omega le hervía la sangre, aunque lo disimulaba muy bien. El pequeño era consiente de como el de ojos aqua lo comía con la mirada, cuando no si el mismo se había encargado de que así fuese. El lema de su familia era "Nunca darse por vencido en tu objetivo", sin importa si eras Alpha u Omega se cumplía ese lema.

Justo ahora su objetivo es ese Alpha, sabía muy bien de lo popular entre los Omegas, él iba a ganárselo, su instinto Omega le decía que él era el indicado para él y para sus futuros bebés o como solía llamar sus futuras crías.

Este Omega se sentía feliz debido a que Sousuke no le prestaba atención a nadie solo a él, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que este atraiga a los otros y peor que este fuese demasiado orgullo como para dar el primer paso.

Oh~ pero eso iba a cambiar, el pequeño Omega lo aseguro.

A los pocos días un nuevo miembro se enlisto en equipo de natación de Samezuka.

Este era casi del tamaño de Sousuke, talvez del mismo tamaño que Makoto, con cabello para sorpresa de todos, era de color blanco, ojos al contrario de su cabello esto eran de un profundo color negro, con un cuerpo bien definido y de carácter serio pero tranquilo… Otro Alpha.

"Perfecto" – Pensó el pequeño Omega, este se fue acercando al chico nuevo mientras este se encontraba hablando con Rin.

-¡Rin-senpai!- Gritó llamando la atención de todos, en especial a cierto Alpha de cabello negro.

-Oh, ¿Qué quieres?, así, ahora que estas aquí, te presento a Mayuzumu Yuu – Dijo Rin.

-¡Mucho gusto! Mi nombre es Mikoshiba Momotarou – Dijo dándole su mano.

-El gusto es mío – Dijo Yuu estrechando educadamente la mano.

Momo solo pudo atinar a sonreír, el cual el otro chico correspondió con otra sonrisa mientras estrechaban manos.

"Esto será divertido" – Pensó alegremente el Mikoshiba al sentir como una mirada se posaba sobre él.

 _1 semana después:_

El plan de Momo iba a la perfección, le encantaba como sumiso se sentía ante aquella mirada posesiva y dominante que caí sobre su pequeña persona.

"Ya falta poco y vendrá por mi" – Pensó alegremente Momo mientras salía del cuarto de duchas luego de cambiarse y dirigía hacia la piscina solo con su _speedo_.

Y ahí estaba, pero paso algo que él no había calculado.

Sousuke se dirigía hacia Yuu.

El primer pensamiento que paso por su mente era que talvez ambos Alphas se comenzarían a pelear.

El segundo que Sousuke posiblemente iría a matar a Yuu.

Pero ninguno paso, Momo quedo con la boca abierta.

Los dos se encontraban riendo, y al parecer no solo él estaba sorprendido, todos los chicos los observaban como si los otros dos tuviesen otra cabeza.

Hasta que alguien hablo.

-E-eto, Sousuke-san – Esto llamo la atención – El capitán Matsuoka lo quiere ver en la oficina del entrenador.

\- Bien –

\- También a ti Momotarou-

\- ¡! – Sin más salió caminando junto a su senpai.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos Momo sentía las miradas celosas de los Omegas mientras disimulaba su nerviosismo con una de sus características sonrisas.

-¿Para qué cree que no llame Rin-senpai, Sousuke-senpai? – Le pregunto su apreciado senpai.

-No lo sé, algo del equipo supongo – Fue lo único que respondió – Toma – Le dijo dándole una botella de refresco.

-¡Gracias Sousuke-senpai! – Bebio el contenido de la botella muy alegre sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa sadica que estaba plasmada en el rostro del mayor.

10 minutos después y ninguno llego hacia donde estaba Rin.

\- ¡Eeeh! – Grito Momo al verse con los brazos amarrados atrás de su espalda junto al borde de una cama, al igual que sus piernas, estando el de rodillas.

\- Vaya hasta que despiertas, M-o-m-o~ - Al escuchar el tono de esa grave voz, sintió como se le erizaba la piel.

\- ¡¿Pero qué cree que está haciendo senpai?! ¡¿Y en dónde estamos?! – Intento sonar indignado, aunque la verdad le gustaba toda la situación.

\- Relájate Momo, nos encontramos en mi casa, aquí nadie nos molestara – Dijo ahora agachándose para quedar a la altura de Momo.

\- ¡P-pero porque lo hace! ¡Contésteme! – Le reclamo Momo.

\- Quieres saber por qué – A lo que Sousuke procedió a tomar un moño de cabello de Momo quien respondió con un gemido, acercando su rostro – Para reclamar lo que por derecho es mio – No más termino y lo beso.

El beso no era suave, Sousuke introdujo de manera brusca su lengua en la boca del menor, no dejo ningún espacio sin explorar, ganándose más gemidos por parte de Momo.

Al separarse un hilo de saliva unía sus labios, Sousuke sonrió de manera arrogante al ver a Momo tan sonrojado y falto de aire. Lo siguiente fue que comenzó a besar, lamer y morder el cuello de Momo mientras ambas manos se posaban en los pezones del menor para pellizcarlos. Sonrió divertido al ver disimuladamente hacia abajo y ver el miembro erecto de Momo sobresalir del _Speedo_ que llevaba puesto.

-Vaya, vaya, bueno hagamos más interesante las cosas – Dijo Sousuke.

Tomo a Momo de los muslos para proceder a literalmente destrozar el _Speedo_ dejando libre el erecto miembro del menor, el cual quedaba justamente a la vista de Sousuke y un buen angulo del agujero de su trasero.

-¡Eeep! ¡E-ese e-era mi único _Speedo_! – Reclamo a como pudo Momo, aunque a decir de verdad el _Speedo_ era en lo último que estaba preocupado - ¡Aaah!

Sousuke a le había dado una fuerte nalgada.

-No te eh dado permiso para que hables- Levanto más la cadera de Momo hasta el punto de que su trasero estaba a pocos centímetros del rostro de Sousuke – Así que sí te escucho hablar sin permiso, me veré forzado a dejarte con ganas ¿Quieres que haga eso? – Pregunto con falsa inocencia para después comenzar la lamer el agujero del trasero del menor, sin siquiera apartar la mirada del rostro de Momo.

En cambio Momo, negó con la cabeza, tuvo que morderse los labios para no dejar salir cualquier sonido, lo que menos quería era que su Senpai se detuviera, cada tiempo que pasaba lo excitaba más y más.

La lengua de Sousuke comenzó a penetra el agujero, logrando que Momo arqueara s espalda y mordiera más fuerte sus labios, fue tanto que Momo no soporto más y se corrió en su abdomen.

-Muy buen chico- Le dijo Sousuke limpiando con su pulga el hilo de sangre que caía de su labio inferior – Ya que te portaste tan bien, te daré un premio.

Al terminar de hablar Sousuke se separó de Momo y procedió a ponerse de pie, y enfrente del pequeño Omega, se quitó el traje de nadador que llevaba.

Momo saco un suspiro de añoranza, no podía apartar la vista del gran miembro de Sousuke, sintió su boca secarse, e inconscientemente lamio sus labios.

-¿Ese es mi premio Alpha?- Pregunto Momo de manera inocente pero con voz cargada de deseo.

\- Así es Momo, se buen chico para mi abre la boca – El menor hizo lo que le dijeron.

-¡Hmng! – Fue el sonido que soltó al sentir el miembro de Sousuke entrar a su boca.

-Qué esperas, comienza a chuparlo – Le ordeno Sousuke.

Orden que muy felizmente Momo cumplió, comenzó con chupadas lentas saboreando gustosamente el miembro del mayor, soltó un gemido al sentir como Sousuke guiñaba de su cabello, a lo que luego sintió como su boca era penetrada por aquel miembro, las penetradas de Sousuke se volvía cada vez más profundas, llevando su miembro hasta la garganta de Momo y sin previo aviso se corrió en la boca del menor.

-Trágalo- Le volvió a ordenar, a lo que el Omega cumplió – Haz hecho un gran trabajo Momo – Solto a Momo de la cama, pero sus brazos seguían amarrados a sus espalda, poniéndolo con la cabeza al piso y el trasero arriba, Sousuke le pregunto – Dime Momo, ¿Quieres otro premio? – Para comenzar a mover su miembro alrededor del agujero de Momo.

-¡Ah! ¡hng! ¡S-si! ¡S-si lo q-quiero! – Logro articular a como pudo.

Solo basto eso y de una sola estocada Sousuke se adentró profundamente dentro de Momo, haciendo que este gritara tanto de dolor como de placer. Sousuke no se esperó en moverse, no más entro y comenzó a penetrar de manera rápida al pequeño Alpha, sacando le gritos con cada penetración.

-S-sousuke~ m-me… ¡Ah! – Grito cuando sintió como una fuerte mano apretaba su miembro y sin más se corrió por segunda vez.

-Ni creas que hemos terminado pequeño~ - Le susurró al oído sacando un suspiro por parte del otro.

A pesar de estar ya cansado por tener dos orgasmos, a Momo le encantó la idea que todavía faltaba para que terminasen.

Sousuke por fin lo había soltado por completo y lo acostó de lado poniéndose el detrás, levantando una pierna del menor, de nuevo volvió a entrar en él.

Momo no lograba dejar de gemir todo era mejor que cualquier de sus fantasías, le fascinaba como Sousuke le daba órdenes como lo dominaba, las penetración que le brindaban el más hermoso placer y le hacía sentir bien al escuchar los gruñidos de Sousuke cada vez que entraba en él.

Mientras que con una mano a cómo podía arañaba el piso, volteando un poco su rostro, Momo utilizo su otra mano para atraer a Sousuke en un beso en donde participaban labios, dientes y lengua.

Y por tercera vez Momo se vino.

Sousuke lo recostó por completo sobre su espalda, ahora estando el sobre él, ambos respiraban con dificultad con una capa de sudor bañando sus cuerpos.

Y de nuevo Sousuke volvió a introducirse dentro de él, estaba vez las penetraciones eran lentas pero profundas, luego de un tiempo y sin previo habiso Sousuke salio de Momo.

-¿S-sousuke? – Dijo un cansado y aun exitado Momo.

\- Si respondes bien te daré lo que quieres, ¿A quién le perteneces? – Pregunto cómo todo un Alpha y su aire de superioridad.

\- A ti Sousuke~ pertenezco a ti y a nadie más ¡Aaah!-

Al verse complacido con aquella respuesta le siguió penetrando, lo volvió a besar de manera salvaje, Momo envolvió sus piernas a la cintura de Sousuke sintiendo como así el miembro del mayor llegaba más profundo, al igual que sus manos a la espalda de este.

-¡Aaah! ¡Ahí! – Gritó, enterrando sus uñas en la espalda del Alpha al sentir como este le había dado en su punto débil.

-Di mi nombre – Le susurro Sousuke en su oído con una penetración profunda en su punto débil – Grita el nombre de a quien le perteneces – Otra penetración profunda - ¡Di quien es tu dueño! – De nuevo otra.

-¡SOUSUKE! – Momo grito a todo pulmón, enterrando más sus uñas en la espalda de Souske dejando visibles rasguños, los dedos de sus pies se contrajeron, su espalda de arqueo y se vino más fuerte que las otras veces llenando del abdomen de ambos.

-¡Hng! – Sousuke al sentir como su miembro era presionado por las paredes de Momo, se corrió dentro de él, no sin antes darle una gran mordisco en el cuello del menor dejando una gran y visible marca.

Ambos chicos se encontraban jadeando en aquella habitación, cansados, sudados y pegajosos, pero plenamente felices.

Sousuke salió de Momo y con la fuerza que le quedaba, lo levanto y lo deposito sobre la cama que anteriormente estaba amarrado.

Se acostó al lado de este, tapándose a los dos con una sábana, Sousuke abrazo a Momo posesivamente y le susurró al oído:

-A partir de ahora eres mío y de nadie más, si veo un Alpha muy cerca de ti lo mató, tu eres mío y yo no soy de los que les gusta que le toquen sus cosas – Le gruño lo último.

Momo no podía estar más que feliz, puede que su cuerpo le doliese, que su única ropa que llevaba estaba destrozada o que estaba hecho un desastre, pero nada de eso le dio importancia, lo único que le importaba era el hecho de haber sido marcado y reclamado por el mejor de los Alphas.

Con una sonrisa traviesa dijo:

-Mañana empieza mi temporada de celo~ -

Iban a ser unos días muy interesantes.

 **Extra:**

-¿No han visto a Sousuke o a Momo? – Pregunto Rin llegando a la piscina.

-¿No estaban con ustedes Rin-senpai? – Menciono Ai.

-Pues no, no llegaron- En eso sintió como su teléfono vibraba, al ver era un mensaje de Sousuke.

" _Momo y yo fuimos a dar una vuelta, nos vemos mañana"_

-Ese bastardo – Pero de nuevo llego otro mensaje.

" _Olvida el otro mensaje, nos vemos hasta dentro de 1 semana"_

 *****

 *****

 *****

 *****

 *****

 _Bueno, ¿Qué tal este one shot?_

 _Makoto: O/O_

 _Creo que me pase con el lemon?_

 _Makoto: ¿E-eto, u-un poco?_

 _No te preocupes Makoto~ Muy pronto hare uno de Sou contigo._

 _Makoto: ¡Eeeeh! *rojo como un tomate._

 _Momo: ¡Nooooooo! ¡Sousuke-senpai es mio! *saliendo de la nada._

 _Haru: ¿Eso es cierto Yamazaki?_

 _Sousuke: Hmn._

 _¡Salgan todos de aquí, menos Makoto!_

 _Momo: ¿Por qué el no?_

 _Porque él está trabajando conmigo como presentador, ¡Ahora largo!_

 _*Se van los 3*_

 _Makoto: B-bueno de c-cualquier forma, e-esperamos que les haya gustado._

 _Sayonara~_


	7. One shot 7

El equipo de natación de Samezuka ya se habían acostumbrado a las visitas sorpresas del excapitán Mikoshiba Seijuuro.

Ya era cosa de casi todos los días. Al principio todos pensaban que era para visitar a su hermano menor o simplemente dar una vuelta. Pero se volvió extraño que llegara más seguido, buscaba la manera de permanecer lo más que pudiese a ver las prácticas.

Después se volvió tan obvio como que el cielo es azul y el pasto verde.

Seijuuro había puesto sus ojos en uno de los chicos del equipo y no en cualquiera, sino con nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Yamazaki Sousuke.

Y como si no fuera poco, todos sabían que Momotarou tenía sentimientos por su senpai de ojos turquesas, se le veía en los ojos.

Bueno, no solo en los ojos, su actitud cambiaba cuando veía a su senpai, aunque la verdad no cambiaba mucho, seguía siendo el mismo chico alegre y bullicioso pero todo ese bullicioso era dirigido solo a Sousuke.

Todos los chicos se sorprendían y que hacia crecer su respeto hacia Sousuke, es que él siempre, pero siempre se mantenía calmado cuando se trataba de los Mikoshibas, a pesar de los ruidosos que eran, pero Sousuke se portaba calmado y conversaba con ellos lo que decía que él los escuchaba atentamente a lo que le decían y no simplemente ignorarlos como cualquier persona "normal" haría.

Varias veces se lograba apreciar como los Mikoshibas discutían entre sí por llamar la atención del chico de cabellera negra y poder pasar un momento con él.

Unos creían que era por esa actitud calmada que a los de cabello naranja les gustaba, otros se guiaban que era por el físico porque la verdad él tenía un cuerpo que muchos chicos envidiaban.

Pero no, dos chicos le preguntaron a Momo y a Seijuro el porqué de su interés en Sousuke, Nitori siendo compañero de cuarto de Momo le pregunto a este y Rin como conocía muy bien a su ex capitán y ex acosador de Gou le pregunto al mayor.

" _Sousuke-senpai nunca se enoja conmigo cuando estoy hablando y siempre está ahí para apoyarme"-_ Fue lo que Momo respondió con una sonrisa y abrazando una de sus almohadas en su pecho ante la pregunta que le hizo su senpai de cabello gris.

" _Es un buen sujeto de buen corazón, que a pesar de su actitud es bien tranquilo, además que es alguien con quien puedo hablar"-_ Había respondido Seijuro luego de haber tomado un trago de la soda que estaba bebiendo.

A decir verdad, las respuestas les sorprendieron un poco pero tenían su lógica y es verdad que alguien como lo eran los Mikoshibas necesitaban de alguien sereno, con paciencia y que conversara con ellos, así que quien mejor para ese papel que Sousuke Yamazaki.

*

*  
Otro día en que todo el equipo de natación de Samezuka pero algo no estaba bien… para nada bien.

¿Qué era lo que ocurría? Bueno damas y caballeros, Mikoshiba Momotaro se encontraba callado… ¡Callado! Eso era señal del apocalipsis y ¿A qué se debía eso? A nadie más que el fruto de su afecto.

Sousuke.

El día de ayer luego de la práctica de natación, Sousuke se dirigió hacia donde ambos Mikoshibas se encontraban de nuevo discutiendo acerca de quien se acercaría a Sousuke, tanto así que no se dieron cuenta cuando dicho chico se acercó a ellos.

-Oi Mikoshibas- Les llamo Sousuke asustando a ambos peli naranja quienes voltearon a verlo con un sonrojo en sus rostros- Mañana 10 minutos después del entrenamiento los llevare a ambos a un lugar, espero estén listos los esperare en la entrada de Samezuka.

Los dos Mikoshibas tenían el rostro completamente rojo, empezando porque tenían al chico de sus sueños tan cerca solo con el pantalón de natación y dos que lo que había dicho parecía una…

- **¡Cita!** \- Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo llamando la atención de todos. Sousuke solo los miraba como si nada.

-Si… porque no- Y con una sonrisa, casi haciendo explotar el corazón de los dos hermanos, quienes no más Sousuke se dio la vuelta y camino fuera en dirección a su habitación sin darle importancia a las miradas sorpresivas de todos, los Mikoshibas gritaron el alegría.

Así que eso nos lleva a como están ahora las cosas, Momo se encontraba nervioso, la practica ya se había acabado y ya solo faltaban 2 minutos para la hora acordada y el y su hermano ya estaban ahí esperando a Sousuke.

-Nii-chan… estoy nervioso- Rompió el silencio Momo, Seijuro volteo a verlo.

-Hum, yo también, pero tenemos que portarnos geniales para impresionar a Sousuke-kun- Le dijo Seijuro con una sonrisa dándole palmadas de ánimo aunque también estaba nervioso.

Ambos comenzaron a reír, estaban felices a pesar de su "pequeña" rivalidad por la atención de Sousuke, quien se encontraba detrás de ellos viéndolos reír.

-Vamos tenemos que apurarnos antes de que sea demasiado tarde- Ambos peli naranja saltaron por el susto, de nuevo sonrojados voltearon a ver a Sousuke quien los veía con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa.

Más tarde los 3 se encontraban viajando en un autobús, los 2 Mikoshibas estaban más que curiosos de saber a dónde iban para tener que tomar un autobús. Unos minutos después a las 7 pm ellos se encontraban caminando por las calles hasta que llegaron a una hermosa casa de 2 pisos de color morado con blanco, la casa tenía un lindo jardín en el frente.

-Bueno, ya llegamos- Seijuro y Momo voltearon a ver a Sousuke de manera confundida, este solo hizo una seña para que lo siguieran, al estar frente a la puerta, Sousuke golpeo esta.

A los pocos segundos la puerta se abrió revelando a una hermosa mujer de cabellera castaña hasta los hombros y un par de bellos ojos color turquesa, llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco con pétalos de Sakura en el. A la vista de los Mikoshibas la mujer se veía joven.

-Sousuke al fin llegaste, te estábamos esperando- Saludo a Sousuke con una sonrisa a la cual Sousuke respondió con otra.

-Lamento la demora, mamá- Procedio a abrazar a la mujer.

- **¡¿Ellas es tu mamá?!** \- Gritaron al mismo tiempo los sorprendidos Mikoshibas, ambos Yamazaki rieron ante ello.

-Me halagan jovencitos, pasen adentro haremos las presentaciones-

Los 4 se dirigieron hacia el comedor en donde habían distintos platillos de comida y en donde se encontraron a un hombre mayor de cabello negro corto con algunas canas a la vista de ojos negros tenía un característico ceño fruncido que los Mikoshibas ahora sabían de quien se trataba, mientras leia un libro.

-Cariño, aquí están- Anuncio la señora Yamazaki dirigiéndose a la par de su esposo.

-Buenas noches padre- Saludo Sousuke al señor en el comedor quien solo respondió con un gruñido de afirmación quitándole importancia a la mirada desaprobatoria de su esposa.

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Yamazaki Miyuki y él es mi esposo Yamazaki Souichi, por favor tomen asiento.

Ya todos sentados, luego de dar las gracias por la comida, todos empezaron a comer, era un ambiente tranquilo y relajado hasta que…

-¿Así que ellos son de quienes nos hablaste, Sousuke?- Pregunto sorpresivamente el señor Yamazaki, llamando la atención de los peli naranja.

-Así es padre, ellos son Mikoshiba Seijuro- Dijo Sousuke señalando a Seijuro – Y Mikoshiba Momotarou- Señalando al menor.

-¿Ustedes son primos o hermanos?- Volvió a preguntar el papá de Sousuke, esta vez dirigiéndose a los dos invitados.

-Somos hermanos, señor- Respondió Seijuro, ya que Momo parecía muy nervioso como para responder.

-Vaya Sousuke, a decir verdad no me lo esperaba- Dijo de nuevo el señor, sonriendo levemente recordándole a los Mikoshibas a Sousuke cuando sonreía, pero a su respuesta los dos se encontraban confusos.

-Vamos cariño no seas así con los **novios** de nuestro hijo- Dijo la señora Yamazaki sonriendo de manera dulce.

Tanto Seijuro como Momo se ahogaron con lo que tenían en la boca ocasionando que comenzaran a toser, Sousuke quien estaba sentado en medio de ambos daba leves golpes en la espalda de cada uno.

Al terminar, los dos se encontraban con sus rostros sonrojados, aun en shock ante lo dicho por la señora Yamazaki.

-Salió igual que mi padre, con dos y hermanos- Menciono el señor Yamazaki.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Eso está en la sangre- Dijo Sousuke tomando de la mano a cada Mikoshiba, estos se sonrojaron.

-Muy bien todos, ya basta, los pobres chicos están a poco de desmayarse por tanto sonrojo, así que terminen de comer y nos vamos a dormir, mañana seguiremos conversando- Dijo la señora Yamazaki cortando a ambos hombres Yamazaki- Chicos, ustedes compartirán habitación con Sousuke- Menciono a los dos Mikoshibas quienes solo atinaron a sonrojarse.

-Solo queda decir, bienvenidos a la familia Yamazaki-

 _Ninguno de los Mikoshibas se esperaba lo que esa noche sucedería, pero no podían estar más que felices, al final, ambos lograron quedarse con Sousuke._


End file.
